The illegal downloading of music and video files on the Internet has been a problem for many years. A variety of file sharing programs are used to facilitate this illegal downloading that does not compensate the copyright owners of the music or videos. Another problem is that the music files are quite large and require substantial disk space on the user's computer. There is a need for a method that enables the free downloading of music from the Internet without violating copyright laws.